


Watched

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 16:18:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1947843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maxie is working alone at Crimson but she really isn't as alone as she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watched

Maxie Jones sighed as she sat at her desk in the building for Crimson. She could feel eyes on her, yet she had no idea who could have been watching her. Rolling her eyes she stood up and walked over to one of the windows, her heels clicking on the floor. Staring out the window she didn't see anyone looking in from the building beside the place.

Shaking her head she turned and went back to her desk. Opening her laptop she went to work at typing an article for next months magazine. She still felt as if she was being watched though and she occasionally got a chill down her spine. She knew she was alone in the building. Lulu had left two hours ago and Kate hadn't even came in today.

As Maxie typed she got lost in her words and didn't even see the shadow that was standing in a dark part of the building move.

Franco smirked as he observed Maxie working. He had been in town now for a while, though he chose to just observe things and people. Especially people connected to Jason. Hiding in a dark corner of the Crimson building he watched as the young blonde typed away on a laptop. She was beautiful and he knew he would have to find a way to insert himself in her life. Heck he had a plan to insert himself into the lives of everyone Jason loved or cared about.

Hearing Maxie stand up Franco hid more into the darkness and as she passed him by, he stood still and held in his breath. He was praying to god that she didn't see him. That she didn't look over and find him in his hiding place among the shadows. He hid in the shadows because he was a monster and that was where monster's hid.

Maxie who walked towards the elevators after finishing her work, stopped when she thought she heard a movement. Turning quickly she looked around but saw nothing, "Get it together Maxie," she muttered as she hit the button for the elevator. When it came she stepped in and soon hit for the lobby as the doors closed.

Franco sighed in relief as the girl only briefly turned to look near where he was hiding. When she didn't seem to notice his figure and leave he smirked. Now that she was gone he too walked to the elevator and pressed the button, "We will meet in due time Maxie darling," he said almost sinister. He had every intention of meeting Maxie soon and the rest of these people. He could only hide for so long. He could only keep vengeance in for so long.


End file.
